


A Little Rabbit Told Me

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	A Little Rabbit Told Me

**HH#1 A Little Rabbit Told Me**

**Prompt:** Wishful Thinking

 **Characters:** Snow/Charming, Neal Nolan, Emma

 **Word Count:** 287

 **Rating:** G

Snow walked into the kitchen from the baby's room. “David, did you give Neal his stuffed rabbit?”

“No I didn't. It was on the shelf when I put him down for his nap.” Charming handed her a cup of coffee.

“Was Emma or Henry here?” Snow asked as she took the cup in both hands.

“No why?” Charming took a sip from his cup.

“The rabbit was in the crib with him.” Snow said. “I put it back on the shelf.”

“I wonder how it got there.” Charming said. “You don't think he did it do you?”

“That would mean that he has magic too.” Snow said. She sat at the counter and thought for a moment. “The lights did flicker when he was born.”

Charming looked up. “That doesn't mean he has magic.”

Snow got up and went back to check Neal. When she came back she has a strange look on her face.

“What?” Charming asked.

“It’s back in the crib.” Snow said.

Charming took a breath. “So he does then.”

Emma came through the door. “What's wrong with you two?”

“Neal has magic.” Snow blurted out.

“How?” Emma said.

“His rabbit keeps ending up in his crib after we take it out.” Charming said.

“So he wishes for the rabbit and it comes to him.” Emma nodded. “I knew it was a possibility. He's the product of true love too.”

Charming and Snow looked at each other.

“We were kind of hoping Neal wouldn't have magic.” Snow said. “You have had such a hard time controlling your magic that we were hoping he wouldn't have to go through that.”

“So much for wishful thinking.” Charming sighed.

“I'll help him.” Emma said. “That's what big sisters are for.”

X


End file.
